An American Kiss Player
by PsychowingTheCrAzY
Summary: Helena has been stuck in the city of Tokyo since the devastating event of 2005.  Little did she know she became a rumored "Kiss Player" before running into a dangerous Decepticon that believes he is one of the "Legion," who devour Kiss Players.
1. Chapter 1

_[ Author's Note: __**Since Fanfiction didn't make my requested sub-category even though they said they did, this story is unfortunately placed in "Movies" under "Transformers" instead of having it's own sub-category in "Anime/Manga." **__For those of you who are unsure of what exactly "Kiss Players" is, it is a branch off of Transformers and started out as a Japanese 3-part manga and radio play. It's known as the "darkest chapter" of Transformers history and is infamous among the Transformers fandom. While I agree it is extremely disturbing, I find the storyline and the idea of "Kiss Players" very interesting. I've started this fanfic for kicks and giggles, but also to try providing a different view of the storyline and possibly delve deeper into how the Kiss Players truly feel about this whole ordeal and their involvement in it. I'm starting with two OCs, but many of the official characters will arrive later in the story. Also, note that I know only English, so I can't read nor understand the manga and radio plays. I'm relying on the information I got off of the Transformers Wikipedia and 2 out of the 3 parts of the original manga that were translated and posted on a different website. I will try to keep this as accurate as possible to the storyline. I will also warn that the Content Rating is subject to change to M as the story progresses. This story will not be updated frequently either, since I'm focusing on a different story right now. Constructive criticism is appreciated. ]_

**Chapter 1- The Pact **

Ever since the event happened in Tokyo, she hasn't been able to leave. That _one _event. When Galvatron, infused with Unicron's cells, fell from space into the country of Japan. His cells scattered across Tokyo and afterwards, the sightings of monstrous robots disguised as police cars began, along with rumors of infected people, all girls in fact.

Helena knew these robots were called Legion and there were many of them. They all bore a symbol on their chest and had vile, phallic tongues that lolled out as they drooled an unknown white substance. She knew exactly what they looked like. They were terrifying, yet didn't seem to be the most intelligent. She recently met one while riding in a taxi with her parents to their hotel. The thing just stomped out in front of the vehicle and attacked. She managed to run from it, but she didn't know about her parents and the driver…

It had been 2 days since that and she was beginning to know how to get around the city she was in, since she hadn't lived in the city for long. She could only read the most basic of Japanese and there were little English translations to help. She was only a visitor from the United States of America. Even though she's stayed in the country for around a year, her family has jumped from city to city because of her father's job in business and she unfortunately didn't study Japanese because she thought they wouldn't stay in the country for long. Her amount of cash was dangerously low as well. Somewhat dirtied from the 2 days spent on the streets, she sluggishly walked down an alleyway in hopes to find a different street with a grocery store. Her stomach gurgled in hunger, giving her spasms of pain that left her weakened. She was 19 and knew how to properly take care of herself on her own, but not if she couldn't read much of the native language.

The alleyway broke off into two more alleyways, so she took one. It eventually led to a dead end. Frustrated, she kicked an empty can away with a huff and turned around. There weren't any large objects around other than buildings, but she thought she saw an odd shadow in the direction she was now walking. She hesitated a moment before continuing forward. Whatever it was, the shadow was big. "H-hello?" she called out.

The shadow twitched. She squinted her eyes at it in curiosity. How…was light reflecting _off_ that _shadow?_ The dark figure rose on two oddly-shaped legs and turned, a set of crimson eyes now staring at her. A lump rose in her throat as it stepped closer. It was a giant, charcoal-colored robot. She couldn't tell that it was one because it was huddled and facing away from her. Dread filled her as she noticed the same symbol on its chest like the ones on Legion, but the creature looked much different from them. Instead of looking like it would turn into a car, it looked like it would turn into a type of jet.

With a scream, she turned and ran the opposite direction of it. She skidded to a stop when she saw the wall and cursed to herself. The heavy thuds of its feet grew closer until it stopped. She was terrified to look up, but she slowly did… The mechanical monster stared down at her hungrily, the same white substance drooling from its mouth like the Legion. It grinned maliciously and squatted down. Helena couldn't dodge it when it lurched out with a clawed hand. It snatched her up and promptly opened its mouth to devour her whole. Looking down at the rows of sharp metal teeth in its gaping jaws, she screamed anything that could possibly spare her some time from a grueling demise. "W-wait! No! Last words! Last request!"

Much to her surprise, the creature hesitated, closed its mouth, and looked at her. Her blood ran cold at its menacing stare. It watched her for a moment, then spoke. She couldn't understand it though, since it was talking in Japanese. "I-I don't speak th-that! E-English!" she squeaked.

It appeared to think about it a second before speaking again, revealing a dark, sinister voice that was masculine, **"What is this 'last request' you speak of? My victims always just pleaded for their lives."**

"W-well, I-I get t-to say something o-or ask something b-before you kill me."

He seemed bemused by her reply. **"…very well. Make it quick."**

Helena was absolutely stunned. "…o-oh! U-um, y-you're with those Legion monsters? Wh-why are you e-eating us?"

**"I am part of Legion, therefore I work for them. We are collecting Lord Galvatron's cells from those called 'Kiss Players' to rebuild him. I can sense you're one…you smell like one…"** his slender, pointed tongue grazed along her arm and he shuddered with delight, **"and you taste like one…"**

He opened his mouth again and moved her to it, so she yelped out, "I'm not done yet!"

Growling impatiently, he drew her away again. **"Then finish quickly! I have others to hunt after you!"**

Feeling sickened by the white slobber on her arm, she tried shaking it off while asking, "I-if you're Legion, then why don't y-you look like the rest of them? Wh-what's your _real _name?"

He genuinely thought about this. **"I…must be a unique member, a ****_superior _****member. My name is not Legion, but that doesn't matter. Why is this so important to you?"**

Helena had something to argue about now, giving her a small glimmer of hope. "Well, you _can't _be one of them because they're all the same and you're not! So you shouldn't be eating us!"

**"Enough!"** he snapped, optics flaring angrily, **"Your time is up."**

He yet again prepared to eat her, eager to taste her flesh and claim Galvatron's cells. She screamed in terror and shut her eyes, waiting to be painfully crunched into bits. Yet…a moment passed with nothing. Another moment passed… She cracked open an eye to see him about to drop her into his mouth, yet hesitating. He was lost in thought and perhaps even confused. After another minute, he sighed and lowered her, grumbling with an annoyed tone, **"Stupid human…"**

He looked down at her. **"So, you don't want to die?"**

Helena shook her head violently, shivering like a leaf. **"If you don't want to die…"** he rumbled, his voice changing to one of amusement, **"then you must become ****_my _****Kiss Player."**

"I-I don't e-even know what they are!" she stuttered.

**"They can give our kind powers, abilities, which we don't normally have. They make us ****_stronger._****"**

She stared up at him and his devious smile. So, now the monster that wanted to eat her wants her to stay with him like some companion? Well, it was better than being chewed to bits, wasn't it? "O-okay, I'll be y-your uh… 'Kiss Player.' J-just don't e-eat me!"

A pleased look vaguely came to the Decepticon's face as he examined her. **"I won't…as long as you stay with me. If you try running away ****_once, _****I ****_will _****hunt you down, take those cells, and resume my duty. Oh…you're an interesting human. You don't look much like the others. Such pale skin…wide eyes…and…"** he toyed with her two long braids of red hair with a claw, **"…such a fascinating color…"**

Helena didn't know whether to be seriously creeped-out or happy with his comment. "U-umm…thanks? Since I'm…stuck with you, what's your name?"

His deadly, crimson optics flickered. **"Talon."**


	2. NOTICE

**Author's Note: **_I am sorry to disappoint anyone who was waiting for the next chapter of this story. I dropped the ball for a long while, even with my main story, "Talon."_

_I must say that Transformers Dark of the Moon really crushed me. I was devastated at how it ended and therefore lost all interest in writing. Even drawing for a time being… I now just remembered that I still had this FanFiction account and apologize for my lack of activity. I will pick up my writing muse as soon as possible, given the fact that college eats up my time…_

_This story deserves a reboot when I get to it. The main characters have developed so much since I first wrote this blurb. I'll say that the Cybertronian/Legion hybrid concept has definitely grown! At least it's only one chapter instead of being half-way through the story. XD Oh, and the characters' names have been tweaked to help prevent confusion with the REAL duo. Instead of Talon and Helena, it will be Pseudo (short for Pseudo Talon) and Hellena (pronunciation is different).  
><em>

_This story will most likely be deleted and the reboot be posted in the RIGHT area. I posted this in movie Transformers, whoops. XD **Send me a message if you'd like to be informed when the reboot is posted!**  
><em>

_And feel free to drop me a message on FanFiction or on my Deviantart account just for casual talk. I'd love to chat with those who are watching this story, or anything that I write for that matter!_


End file.
